bakuganvestroiafandomcom-20200214-history
Angelo Seflyn
Angelo Seflyn is a Bakugan and the evolution of Seflyn. Profile Attribute: Aquos, Haos, Ventus. Power: 800 G Variations: Seflyn, Angelo Seflyn, Magic Seflyn,Heaven Seflyn First Appearance: UV episode 27 Description Bakugan Form Angelo Seflyn is the evolution of Seflyn. She now has long hair with a thin ponytail and a huge Star pattern on her chest. Also, she has a magic stick that lets her change her attribute. So far, she can change into the Haos and Ventus attributes or back to Aquos.In Haos mode she has a white wing and a yellow transparent scarf. In Ventus mode, her hair is now shorter and a pony is closing her right eye then many rings in her arms,legs,and tail with a many feathers in her tail also her wings is now green. She is almost the same as "Amulet Diamond" from Shugo Chara! because they both posesess star power and acts like it. Bakugan: Ultra Vestroia Angelo Seflyn appears when The Six ancient warriors with the Attribute Energy Warriors gave their energy to Dragonoid and the other Resistances bakugan. Seflyn gained Elfin's energy causes to evolved to Angelo Seflyn and Elfin to Dual Elfin. She battles Macubass in episode 29 and almost the energy been taken but Percival helped defend her. In episode 37, after overhearing Ally's conversation she decided to battle percival with Blade Tigrerra. Almost been attacked with Percival Ability: Death Thunder,Blade Tigrerra sacrifices herself to save her until her rage with Darkus power unleashed she uses "Open Heart: Full Bloom, True Love" but it was reflect to her and causes a deathly injury to her but she is able to revived. Angelo Seflyn with Dual Elfin,Preyas,Siege, and Centipoid battles Taygen and able to defeat her with a combining powers. She with the other Ultimate Attribute Energy soldiers battles Naga and sacrifices herself to defend the Resistance and almost dead but able revived by Wavern's Light Power. She is seen by the end of series 4 looking Ally and Dan get out together and saying them couples but Ally told her never to say that and she blushes. Bakugan: The Infinity Core At the start of the series, she helping Ally in Runo's shift by flirting the guys wich make them in love with Ally making Runo mad and Ally embarassed. In episode 2, She and Zhuqia battles Elfin and Ingram due their unable control their energy and make them mastering it and wins the match. In episode 3, She battles Alpha Hydranoid and almost lost due to use the forbidden ability and Juggernoid saves her with Grafias. In episode 4, Angelo Seflyn and Alpha Percival battles Ravenoid that Ace and Ally are not couples. She also helped Ravenoid beats Helios but helped by keith. In episode 5, Angelo Seflyn battles Macubass and wins. She also helped Cycloid and Gorem against Dryoid. In "Virtual Insanity" she battles Cycloid and Gorem with Percival to solve their "lovebirds" problem. She also battle against Cycloid and Legionoid with Tripod Tigrerra after the battle and able to beat him. In episode 8, She helped Percival win in a tournament against Nemus and Blade Tigrerra even though she is able to defeat Nemus but she is beaten by Tigrerra but Percival saves her. She also battles Drago and Dragonoid but lost due Dragonoid's Darkus ability "Aurora Moon". Later,she battles Dryoid and wins using Haos ability by Tigrerra's advice and later with Seraphine she battles Sirenoid and Fortress able to defeat Fortress but unable to beat's Sirenoid's "Blast Anthemusa" ability. She battles Boriates and Aluze although she is not able to defeat them both but Skyress saves her and beats them. In episode 34, Angelo Seflyn aided Wilda against Macubass and Aluze and able to dodge the attack but sacrifices herself to save Ally,Mira,and Wilda from the attack and the Aquos energy been taken. In episode 37, She partnered with Siege against Percival & Centipoid although she knows Percival's plan but she won't admitted to Ally and able to defeat them with "Aquos Haos Double Combo" ability. She helped Catressa against Boriates and Macubass using her Ventus power and almost win it but due the cheat of the field trap they lose and the Darkus energy been taken. In episode 52, She fend off Taygen with the help from Elfin,Preyas,Percival,Siege,and Centipoid and able to defeat her and battles aginst Naga along the others with the Fusion Ability cards. Later,she gained fusion energy from Exedra and evolved to "Magic Seflyn". Ability Cards *'Swallow Snow Storm '(Tsubame Blizzard): Adds 300 Gs to Angelo Seflyn. (Aquos) *'Shining Marine Snow': Subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent. (Aquos) *'Wave Storm': Decreases opponent's power level to their base level. (Aquos) *'Ice Dragon': Transfer the 200 Gs from the opponent to Angelo Seflyn. (Aquos) *'Hyper Blue Shield': Reflects the opponent's ability and Adds 100 Gs to Angelo Seflyn. (Aquos) *'Twinkle Shield': Nulifies the opponent's abilities and Disables it when it's activate. (Haos) *'Starlight Navigation': Adds 400 Gs to Angelo Seflyn. (Haos) *'Shooting Star Shower': Regains her power level 2x. (Haos) *'Aquos Haos Double Combo': Allows Siege to nulifies opponents abilities while Seflyn changing attribute to Haos. (Haos and Aquos for Siege) *'Angel Cradle': Adds 300 Gs to Angelo Seflyn and another Haos bakugan (except the opponent) and freezes the opponent's move. (Haos) *'White Wing' (White Wind): Nulifies the opponent's ability for one round. (Haos) *'Feather Harrier': Adds 500 Gs to Angelo Seflyn. (Ventus) *'Wind Hearty': Reflect the opponent's ability and decrease it's power level to 100 G. (Ventus) *'Emerald Saucer': Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. (Ventus) *'Spiral Ball': Transfer 600 G from the opponent to Angelo Seflyn. (Ventus) Fusion Ability *'Open Heart Full Bloom True Love': Decreases the opponents power to their base level and Adds 600 Gs to Angelo Seflyn. Aquos Energy Ability *'Open Heart Full Volume True Love': Transfer 700 Gs from the opponent to Angelo Seflyn. Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan battle brawlers